Dark Vow
by WhitexxxCarbonara
Summary: Love between opposite beings is forbidden...but the forbidden fruit always tastes sweeter.


Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

(I fell in love with Luka's version of the song and decided to make a fanfic about it. Also, I combined parts of the original P.V. with Luka's.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Crypton owns that. However, I own my O.C.'s.

_The wingless fallen angel _

_Surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

_In the past, they even loved each other._

_She ended it by her own hand._

Her long black hair shone like a starry midnight sky as the rays of the setting sun fell on her. Noir lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. The slender girl instantly sat up when she noticed that she was somewhere different that where she should be. As she did, she winced as she remembered the wound she had on her back and she slightly regretted getting up. Pure white wings swept the floor as she carefully stood up, bracing herself against the wall.

Her silvery-blue gaze wandered as she stared around her. Was she in the mortal plane? Yes, that must be it, for she couldn't see anything that resembled Paradise.

All around her was human-made, she knew that much.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright? Why are you in this chapel?"

The wounded angel turned around and found herself entranced by a mortal wearing a nun's habit with the most beautiful blue eyes. Was it possible to have such blue eyes? It was as if the sky was pale compared to the girl's two orbs. She felt herself grow attached to this girl. How can this be? This is the first time they met and already she fell in love with the mortal. The brunette stared at her warily, yet softened as she saw that the woman in front of her was wounded and harmless. She smiled, and goshdarnit, she looked as much as an angel should really be: innocent and warm-hearted.

"You are bleeding; will you let me dress your wounds? Worry not, I shall not hurt you."

The angel opened her mouth as if to say that she was an angel and needed no medicine or bandages and she could heal perfectly in a few minutes, but closed it once she remembered that the humans couldn't see their wings and might take her for a lunatic if she were to say that to her. She nodded her consent, black tips brushing the floor as she sat herself in one of the pews. The brunette smiled and went to recover her medical kit, which she kept for situations such as this.

"I am Shazna."

The brunette told her as she cleaned and wrapped the ravenette's shoulder.

"And I am Saya"

The black haired angel said as she stared at the ceiling of the chapel. She smiled, not really sure why, but she did and she felt a somewhat queasy feeling as she once again looked at the pretty girl. She clutched the fabric of her dress when she felt a foreign feeling. Almost as if her heart jumped.

"Look at this Saya. Beautiful, is it not?"

Shazna asked the ravenette as they wandered the town. They went from shop to shop, mostly just staring at the items inside them. Mostly, they went to jewellery stores. Saya nodded her head and replied;

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you are."

Blushing, the brunette shook her head.

"You flirt with me as if you are my lover, Saya. That is inappropriate. Ladies do not converse like that to other women."

Saya lowered her head, saddened by this thought. She felt differently about this girl than she felt about any other. She realized that she loved this girl...and this girl thinks that it is distasteful.

"Why Shazna, do you not feel the same about me? Do you not love me?"

She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I love you, dear. But I don't love you like _that_; I love you as an older sister."

The dark haired angel, even though her heart felt like it was breaking into two, smiled at the younger girl. She patted her head and they went on to browse the other stores.

The darkness enveloped her…it wasn't a good feeling. In fact, it felt as if she was choking in it. Cold chains brushed her arms and feet and she felt herself falter just bit. A menacing yet somehow alluring chuckle echoed across that dimension. He is here, she knew.

"Oh my, what have we here…?"

A young man with slightly spiky white hair and piercing red eyes stepped out from the shadows. Every step he took, the darkness greeted him and chains noisily clicked. He smiled at her maliciously and she glared back at him.

"I know why you are here, Saya. You wish to become mortal…to be a human male."

He stroked her hair and she didn't flinch. He raised his hand and watched as the dark tendrils fell from his grip. Taking a deep breath, he could almost smell a whiff of rose petals and cocoa.

"What a waste that would be though…but I will do it, in exchange for something."

She grimaced and he laced his had around her waist, playing with the soft white feathers of her wings. He rested his head on her neck and she shuddered involuntarily.

"What do you want in return?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"One of your wings."

She stepped away from him in shock. Her wings?

"All things come with a price~ Yours happened to be that."

He said in a sing-song voice as he sat on a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

Saya hesitated, and then nodded. The devil smirked and black shadow-like wings pushed out from his back. He clapped childishly and his voice became playfully venomous.

"All right! You got yourself a deal~"

Chains wrapped around her waist and arms, as if to hold her there. A few smaller ones wrapped around the base of her wings and began to pull. Saya cried out in pain as blood spurted and one of her wings lay on the dark ground. Her vision dimmed and she fell unconscious…but not without hearing the devil laughing cruelly at her.

"_Now you've abandoned your so-called pure heart_."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Shazna stared at the bleeding man who lay on the floor of the chapel. There was something oddly familiar about him, but she swatted that thought away and bent down to look at the man. He was very handsome; she blushed as she inspected him. His eyes opened and she gasped in awe.

Such beautiful silvery-blue eyes…were there eyes like that anywhere? How could anyone have such magnificent eyes? It's as if it can make the sea dark with envy. She wondered. He tried to stand up, but she stopped him and went to once again fetch her kit. When she returned, he was standing and staring at her oddly. He had midnight black hair that sparkled in the faintest light, like someone's she can't remember.

"Who are you?"

She asks, having learned that people don't really want to be addressed formally.

"I am Ayato."

When their eyes met, Shazna felt a pull in her heart. Something she hasn't felt for a long time.

'I have fallen for this man.'

She thought.

Months have passed and the two became close friends.

One day, as they passed by a jewellery store, Shazna noticed a beautiful necklace on one of the display pillows and she sighed dreamily.

"Look, Ayato. Isn't that necklace beautiful?"

She asks the ravenette and he turned to look at the necklace. It had a pendant inlaid with a bright sapphire gemstone and surrounded with diamonds. He smiled sadly.

"Yes, my lady. But it pales in comparison to your beauty."

Shazna smiled at him shyly, blushing when he said that.

"You speak as if you are my lover…"

She says, as if hoping he will say that one thing.

"And what if I want to be your lover?"

She smiled at him, her blush getting redder.

The devil walked into the chapel, burning a little as he did, and softly approached the brown haired girl kneeling in front of the altar. He smiled a true smile and waited for her to finish before he touched her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hello, big sister."

She smiled back and hugged the young man.

"Hello, Shiro. Why are you here?"

"Well, sister. I _really_ want you back there with me, so look what I got!"

He took out a pure white wing from the shadows and offered it to her. Her eyes widened and she pushed it away, horror evident on her face.

"Where did you get _this_?!"

"I got it from an angel, that's what…why? Don't you want to be with me?"

He asks, a little confused at her behaviour.

"That's an angel's wing, Shiro!"

"So?"

"I don't want to see anything that has something to do with Paradise!"

"But you don't seem to shun that angel who you're sleeping with. Besides, love between you and him is forbidden. He is human."

She remained silent and glared daggers at the devil. She ran out of the chapel.

Shiro clenched his hand as anger flared inside his mind.

"_Why?_"

Ayato lay down on the fields, his short black hair rustling as the wind blew. He closed his eyes for a few minutes until the sun was blocked by a shadow.

"Stand up."

The shadow growled and he did.

A gun was levelled to his forehead, the metal biting into his skin as he stared at a pissed white-haired boy.

"Deal's off. You get to die."

He stared in aghast at the white haired boy.

"You bastard, you stole her from me…that's why you need to die. Pity…I liked you the first time I saw you…as _her_."

With that, he pushed the trigger.

Shazna hurried. She pushed herself through her limits and went up the little hill to where her lover was. She panted as she ran up…a little more…just a little more.

She stopped as she saw Shiro pointing a gun at Ayato.

She ran, adrenaline pushing her, and jumped in front of the man just when the gun went off.

She twisted in pain as it hit her in the chest, right in the heart. It hurt so much. She breathed in once, twice…and closed her eyes.

_Ah…the forbidden sin_

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound_

_The angry judgment of the arrow_

_Penetrated the pitch black girl._

Shiro gasped in shock. Shazna? Suddenly, he collapsed on all fours and he clutched at his chest, where a bleeding mark appeared right above his heart.

He killed his own sister… He killed his own blood.

The shadows wrapped around him and pulled him into the earth, swallowing him as he laid gasping, tears on his cheeks. He was crying.

How ironic, considering as he was the devil.

…

Ayato was dumbstruck. Was that…Shazna? He asks himself. Turning to look back at the devil and saw that he was gone. He ran to his love's side, pulling her to his lap.

He paled when he saw the blood that cascaded down into the grass. Putting his fingers on her pulse, his heart tightened.

Nothing.

He cried. Like never before. Only once had he cried like this, and that was when Shazna rejected him…the old him. When he was the fallen angel Saya.

He made a contract with the devil and now it seems as if this was his price to pay. As if his wing was just a mere token. As if the pain was only small compared to the actual pain of losing someone he truly loves.

His tears fell down into streams as he convulsed in sadness. Nothing was left for him. He was casted down by the greater being. He was rejected by his love. And now that he was accepted, his love had to leave the mortal plane.

"My dear, lying cold. I will spend my life on you as I swore on that day….My sin against God…all my acts of treachery should be paid by my death. So I will die for you…"

His whispered into her ear as he started to glow a bright white and feathers fell all around them. The light seeped up all the red liquid and darkness that gathered into the bullet. His form changed just as Shazna woke up.

Her eyes widened as she saw her love's form change from his tall masculine build to a slender and feminine body, long raven hair cascading around her, like a curtain to ward off the light. She realized with a jolt who Ayato actually is, and tears came to her eyes as she saw her, Saya, look at her affection and love.

"I believe that's my fate…"

Saya whispered, caressing her love's cheek.

"If only I knew…."

Shazna trailed off while Saya cradled her face.

"You already knew that…It's just that you were too late in realizing how you really felt."

She smiled, a white light engulfing her and she faded, her form turning into tuffs of dandelion seeds that floated in the wind, white flowers grew where she sat. Shazna bent down to the ground and let her tears fall, unknowingly staining the flowers into a dark noir, as if to signify that her sin was deep and unforgivable, that she was such a fool.

The only thing that Saya left behind was a long black feather that seemed to sparkle if you put it against the light.


End file.
